Un sueño
by Ferjahir
Summary: En el valle de la paz, muchos años después, se hallaba un niño contándole su gran sueño a su querido abuelo. Pequeño One-shot.
**Hello friends 7u7 . Este es un one-shot que se me ocurrió hacer en un momento de aburrimiento y pues es el primero que hago en realidad -.-**

 **Para todos los que leen mi otra historia "El Dragon, Luz y Osuridad", deberán saber que este mini-fic no esta relacionado con ella (o si xD). Pero si se basa en las verdaderas edades de los personajes de mi otro fic.**

 **Sin mas preámbulos, aquí esta mi primer one-shot de KFP ;)**

* * *

 _Valle de la paz - 34 años después._

El valle había crecido tanto con el paso del tiempo. En medio de este hermoso lugar ,se encontraba una gran plaza y en ella se hallaba la estatua gigante y completamente de oro del legendario Guerrero Dragón, él cual todos estos años, fue el héroe y salvador de incontables veces, no solo de este sitio... si no de toda China. Enfrente de la colosal escultura yacía un hombre de avanzada edad pero tampoco muy viejo y su nieto de 5 años , sentados en una banca.

\- Abuelo - Decia el pequeño niño - Algún día haré realidad mi sueño - En sus ojos se notaba una gran ilusión.

\- ¿Cual es ese sueño? - Preguntaba el hombre.

\- Ser un grandioso maestro de Kung fu - Contestaba con emoción mientras daba pequeñas patadas y puños al aire.

\- Hahaha - Reía el sujeto.

\- ¿De que se ríe? - Preguntaba con pucheros el pequeño.

\- Que ese sueño es muy común en tu familia - Respondía el hombre de avanzada edad - Sin dificultad lograras ese objetivo porque viene en tu venas.

\- Lo se, pero... - Hablaba el niño - Solo que no seré cualquier maestro de kung fu - Respondía con determinación.

El hombre al ver los ojos del pequeño, se dio cuenta que sus palabras eran completamente reales.

\- ¿Quieres ser igual que tu padre? - Preguntaba de nuevo - O ¿quieres ser igual que tu tía?

\- No -El pequeño no dudo 2 veces para dar esa respuesta.

\- O algo incluso mejor - Volvía a preguntar el sujeto - ¿Quieres ser igual que tu abuela?

\- No - De nuevo no lo pensó 2 veces para dar aquella respuesta.

\- Mmm - Pensaba el hombre de avanzada edad - Entonces ¿Que deseas?

El niño se levanto de la banca y procedió a caminar, colocándose frente a frente de la estatua. Con sus ojos miro con determinación a la escultura, procediendo a gritar las siguientes palabras:

-¡Quiero ser el próximo guerrero dragón!-

El sujeto sonrió y camino hacia el niño. Agarro la cabeza del pequeño para despeinarlo. No podía creer las palabras de su nieto... nunca en todos sus años de vida escucho a alguien mas querer ser el siguiente guerrero dragón.

\- ¿Porque deseas ese puesto?

El niño miro al hombre y procedió abrazarlo.

\- Quiero ser como tu, abuelo - Sonreía mientras lo seguía abrazando - Quiero ser alguien muy fuerte que pueda proteger a todos.

\- Para ello tendrás que prepárate muy bien y tienes que ganarte ese lugar, pero sobre todo... - Respondía manteniendo el abrazo- tus acciones son las que harán realidad tu sueño.

\- Entendido - Contesta el pequeño - ¡Mis acciones serán totalmente benévolas y ayudare a todo el mundo! - Sus palabras sonaban totalmente sinceras.

El hombre al escuchar a su nieto con una determinación, procede a soltarlo para colocarse enfrente de la estatua. Cruza sus brazos para decir a continuación:

\- Pues tendrás que esperar mas tiempo porque a este viejo todavía le queda tiempo para mostrarles a los villanos lo bárbaro que soy -

Y con una gran sonrisa, el niño responde:

\- ¡Si abuelo Po!... Demuestreles el poder del trueno-

* * *

 **Se que fue muy corto pero no quería alargarlo mas 7u7. Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews de que tal les pareció y nos vemos hasta la próxima ñ_ñ Les mando un gran saludo a todos :v**

 ** _PD_ : Sobre porque pasan 34 años exactamente y porque dije que este fic si se basa en las edades de mi otra historia, es por estas razones: En mi otra historia Po tiene 26 años, y luego supongamos que se casa a los 28 y a los 29 tiene su primer hijo, después pasan 26 años para que el panda tenga su primer nieto y por ultimo pasen 5 años que es la edad que tiene en este one-shot, sumando una cantidad de 34 años ;) . **


End file.
